


The Dragon's Revenge

by ILoveCat86



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Oral Vore, Shrinking, Vore, pred raihan, prey hop, prey leon, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveCat86/pseuds/ILoveCat86
Summary: Gym leader Raihan is fed up with the constant defeats by his friend/rival Leon... and then decides to implement a rather diabolical plan.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Dragon's Revenge

In the Galar region, more precisely in the town of Hammerlocke, in one house in particular, master gymsman Raihan was sitting on an armchair, looking down. 

That same morning, he had suffered yet another defeat by the champion Leon... and of course, people had gone wild about the socials, the usual ones saying that sooner or later, he would win, and the others criticizing him and making nasty comments... 

The more time passed, the worse it got...  
He started thinking seriously that he would never defeat Leon. 

"You're a myth, Raihan! Don't beat yourself up! Keep it up!"  
"Sooner or later, you'll be the new champion, I have faith in you!" 

"Still trying to beat Leon? You're hopeless!"  
"If you keep on selfie upon selfie, it's normal that you don't do your best on the field!" 

Those were just some of the positive and negative comments he read on his social profiles... 

But now it was too much... 

Her inner dragon was having enough... 

He was fed up with all those defeats... 

He felt he had reached the limit... 

He had to find an easier way to beat Leon for good. 

Raihan picked up his phone, starting to consult the Internet to clear his head... when suddenly, on going to check his e-mail inbox, his attention fell on a message that Sonia had sent him some time ago. 

She selected it and read it carefully... 

She was talking about a real potion that could shrink both humans and Pokémon, an inverse power created by Dynamax. 

The boy began to reason with himself... 

Who knows what it was like to be shrunk... Surely, the predestined, faced with a person of normal height, for them a giant, would surely have felt in awe. 

«Mmm... in awe...» the boy murmured to himself, continuing to think... 

He was coming up with a potential idea... and so, continuing to think, he finally came to a conclusion: he had just given birth to his brilliant idea! 

«I'm going to shrink Leon and his brother Hop, and then I'm going to force Leon to give me the title of champion... and I already have a very persuasive reason in mind...» the boy said to himself, with a strange smile. 

* * * 

And so, the next day, Raihan put his plan into action. 

With an excuse, that day the boy headed to Wedgehurst, more precisely in the laboratory where Sonia was an assistant to Professor Magnolia, his grandmother, a great scholar of Pokémon and especially of the phenomenon Dynamax, known throughout the region of Galar. 

«Excuse me, Raihan, my grandmother Magnolia is asking for my intervention!»  
«No problem! Go ahead... I'll be waiting for you here!» 

And so, the young orange-haired woman walked away with a smile, followed by her Yamper, after which, the head teacher began to look around, looking for what he really needed: the shrinking potion. 

The boy glanced around a lot, but couldn't find anything... 

He was giving up, when a curious drawer, with strange symbols on it, caught his attention. 

Raihan took a quick look around, seeing that no one was there, so he quickly opened the drawer and found some vials containing some orange liquid...  
He took one of them and read the label: "Potion 001-Reverse-Dynamax"... 

Bingo! The boy had found what he came for! 

With a smile, he put the vial in a pocket of his shorts, and closing the drawer, as if nothing had happened, he put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, whistling all contentedly, and then returned to where he originally was. 

Shortly thereafter, he was joined again by Sonia. 

«Here I am, Raihan... So... What did you want to talk to me about?»  
«Oh, no problem... It's not vital... Let's talk about it sometime, Ok?»  
«Ok, whatever... See you next time then!» 

And so the Hammerlocke foreman left the lab, with a satisfied smile on his face. 

«Well... The first part of my plan has been successful...  
Now the second part: finding an excuse for Leon and his brother Hop to drink this potion.» 

* * * 

The next day, Raihan got up at the same time, and by having his Pokémon train, he came up with the right idea for Leon and Hop to drink the shrinking potion. 

«What better occasion to have tea together? Maybe even with biscuits... Hop will certainly not refuse!» the boy said to himself, with a smile, when he then took his trusty Rotom Phone and called his friend/rival. 

«Hello, Leon! Listen, would you like to have tea at my house this afternoon? The invitation is also addressed to your brother Hop, of course!»  
«Of course! We'd love to come!»  
«Well... See you later then, bye-bye!» 

Raihan ended the call, with another satisfied smile. 

«Well... And that's that too!» said the boy, preparing for the afternoon. 

* * * 

«Leon! Hop! I'm very happy to have you here, to have tea all together!» said Raihan, welcoming the two brothers in his house. 

«No problem! Tea is always welcome!» 

«Hey, Raihan! There's biscuits too, isn't there?»  
«Of course, Hop! I know you like them, and I couldn't miss them!»  
«Ah...little brother... Same old glutton!» 

And so the three boys came into the living room, where on a table there was a basket with biscuits in it. 

«Please, boys, have a seat! Sometimes it takes a moment to relax!» 

«You're right, Raihan! You know, lately you seemed too busy wanting to beat me at all costs!» said Leon, while he was sitting in his seat, followed by his younger brother... 

At those words, the dragon-type foreman bit his lower lip, nervous... 

His plan couldn't jump now. 

«Well... I've decided to take a proper break, man! And the same goes for my Pokémon too!» replied Raihan, putting his hand behind the back of his head, smiling at Galar's champion. 

Suddenly, the boy's attention was captured by a whistle from the kitchen. 

«Okay! Boys, tea's ready! If you'll excuse me...»  
«No problem... This is your house, after all!» replied Leon, with a smile and Raihan replied with the same smile. 

So the boy went to the kitchen, turned off the gas and removed the kettle containing the tea, which he then poured into a teapot, after which he took a tray, placed three cups on it and then poured the tea into it, when he pulled out of a drawer in the kitchen, the vial containing the shrinking potion. 

With a smile, he opened the vial, and with the eyedropper, taken previously, he poured, in controlled doses, this potion into two cups of tea, those destined for Leon and Hop, leaving his own intact, after which he closed the vial, and rested this and the eyedropper in the drawer of a cabinet, then took a sugar bowl and placed it on top of the tray in which there were the three cups, after which he took everything and brought it over there, with a wide smile. 

«Here I am, my dears!» said Raihan, then resting the tray on the table...  
«Than*chomp*ks!» said Hop, with a biscuit in his mouth, taking his cup of tea, which I will then sugarcoat. 

«Hop... You don't talk with your mouth full...» Leon took it back, not too severely, as he took his cup of tea and sweetened it afterwards... 

«Eh, eh... Excuse me, brother!» said the little boy, taking another biscuit and smelling it in his tea. 

Raihan also took his cup of tea, sugaring it afterwards, and then sat down next to his friend/rival. 

«So... How is the tea? How do you like it?» asked the dragon type foreman to the other two boys, who answered in chorus: «Delicious!» 

«Eh, eh... I'm glad it's to your liking...» said Raihan, with a smile, drinking his own tea... 

«...it really pleases me...» thought the boy, with a strange smile. 

* * * 

«Mm... I must have gone too far with the biscuits... I'm getting sleepy...» said Hop, after yawning loudly...  
«Mm... I'm feeling a little sleepy too...» replied Leon, blinking his eyes, trying to stay awake. 

«Guys, if you want to take a nap, don't be shy... the couch is available!» 

«Okay... Thanks, Raihan.» 

And so, Leon and his brother Hop both lay down on the couch, only to close their eyes, sinking into a heavy sleep. 

The dragon-type foreman watched them in silence, arms folded, and then smiled satisfied. 

«Well... And the second part of my plan also went well...  
Now I'll just have to wait for the potion to act on them... and then I'll carry out the third part... the most important one...» thought the boy, as he watched the two brothers sleeping blissfully... 

«Heh, heh... I can't wait...» thought Raihan again, smiling awkwardly as his sentient phone fluttered around him. 

«Dear, as always, you will have the honour of immortalising the moment.» the boy said again, with a smile, by contacting your Rotom Phone. 

* * * 

As he waved, Leon slowly opened his eyes, and when he focused his eyesight, he realized he was in a huge place... but terribly familiar. 

«What the heck...» said Galar's champion, seeing that he was on the sofa where he had fallen asleep before, but this was... huge. 

The boy with the purple hair looked around, seeing everything enormous... then realising that in truth... he himself was small! 

«What the...» said Leon, holding back an expletive... when he saw his younger brother on the other side of the sofa, who had also become small. 

«Damn it! But what happened?» said Galar's champion whipped, running towards his brother, running all over the sofa. 

«Hop! HOP! AWAKE UP!» said Leon, taking his younger brother by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. 

«Mm... Who's that...» he moaned half asleep to the little boy with purple hair, wrinkling his eyes, and when he focused his eyesight, he saw his older brother in front of him with a rather worried look. 

«Leon... What's going on? I was sleeping so well...» said Hop, and then he stretched his arms and his back... then he realised something had changed... 

«But what's... THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!» said the little boy with purple hair... when he realized that it was a very familiar place... and that it was actually him who had shrunk. 

«AAH!!! I'M RESTRICTED!!!» shouted the boy, putting his hands in his hair, desperate, realizing that his older brother had shrunk too...   
He saw him agitated and placed both hands on his shoulders. 

«Calm down Hop! We need to know what happened to us and...» 

«If you want, I'll explain it to you, dear...» 

A voice had interrupted the sentence of Galar's champion, when later on, he and his younger brother turned around, seeing that a big figure was coming forward... when suddenly... 

«GHAAA!!!!» made such a figure, with a frightening expression and claw-like hands. 

«AAAAH!!!!» shouted frightened Leon and Hop, the latter, above all, was clinging to his older brother's arm, while there was a sudden flash... after which, that figure turned out to be none other than Hammerlocke's foreman, Raihan. 

«Ah, ah, ah! What fun! You should have seen your faces! AH, AH, AH, AH!» laughed the boy with the orange headband... definitely too big... better to say "gigantic", while his Rotom Phone showed him the picture he had just taken. 

«Ah, ah... Look at that face... Especially yours, Hop...» said the   
dragon-type foreman, looking at the photo on his phone with a smug smile. 

«Raihan... What on earth happened to us? Why have we shrunk? What's this story?» asked Galar's champion, with a serious expression, taking a step forward. 

«Well, it's simple, Leon... It was me who shrunk you and your brother: I put a shrinking potion in the tea you drunk!» 

Both Leon and Hop, the latter recovering from his previous scare, gleaned both eyes from surprise. 

«What? And why would you do that?» I asked the champion of Galar to Raihan, who, crossing his arms to his chest, replied seriously: «Because I'm tired of losing to you, Leon... Sick of the usual comments I get about social... Sick of making my Pokémon weary in vain... Tired of always saying "next time it'll be better"...  
My inner dragon has had enough, Leon...» 

«So you've come up with all this to make us smaller??»  
«That's right, my friend... but that's not all... The best part is coming now.» replied the Hammerlocke foreman, with a strange smile... when he suddenly bent over the two brothers, only to grab, with his huge hand, for back, the young Hop, who caught him off guard, kicking in the air, agitated. 

«NOO! PUT ME DOWN!!!» cried the young coach, suspended in the air. 

«RAIHAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? HURRY DOWN NOW MY BROTHER!!» shouted Leon, rather agitated, seeing his younger brother in that uncomfortable situation. 

«I'll only do it if you say... that I'm the new champion of Galar...» said the Hammerlocke's foreman, with a serious look, addressing Leon... when he then added, taking a rather disturbing look: «If you won't... then I'll eat your brother!» 

Hearing that statement, both Leon and Hop himself were shocked. 

«Raihan... you can't... you can't be serious...» replied the boy in the cloak, completely incredulous by the words just spoken by his friend/rival...  
The latter almost ignored his sentence, saying: «Come on, Leon, say it... Say: "Raihan of Hammerlocke is the new champion of Galar"!» 

At that point, the purple-haired boy clenched his fists in frustration. 

«RAIHAN! Stop joking and put my brother down!» Leon shouted aloud to his friend/rival...  
The latter, then, assumed a gloomy expression. 

«Ah... You think I'm joking, Leon....  
Uh, uh... Now I'll show you I'm really serious...» 

And having said that, the boy with the orange sash smiled wickedly, looking just as mean, and then opened his huge mouth wide, placing young Hop on top of it... 

Inevitably, he whitened at the sight of those wide-open jaws, his white teeth, including the pronounced canine, his tongue outstretched, the saliva strings and the bottom of his throat, which expanded and contracted with every breath of its owner, including his uvula, which hung over that dark abyss. 

The corners of Raihan's mouth curved, when he then began to direct the boy towards the inside of his open mouth. 

«No, please, NOO! NOOOO!!!» cried Hop, terrified as never before, waving his arms and legs, feeling the giant boy's hot breath. 

«NO, RAIHAN, DON'T DO IT!!!» shouted Leon, incredulous at what was happening, with a terrified look. 

The tip of the giant boy's tongue touched the face of the young coach, who was about to end up in that huge mouth, when suddenly.... 

«ALL RIGHT, RAIHAN... YOU WIN!  
YOU ARE THE NEW CHAMPION OF GALAR!» 

It was Leon who spoke... 

When he heard that sentence, the huge boy froze, and closing his mouth, he slightly lowered the boy he was holding in one hand, who at the same time was panting to catch his breath, still shocked by what was about to happen to him. 

Raihan turned his eyes to Leon, and with a smile told him: «See? Did it take so long, my friend?» 

His Rotom Phone flew by him, playing the video of the fateful moment when Leon had uttered his sentence... 

«That's great... I'll keep this as a souvenir, also because there's the part where I "play around" with Hop, really funny...» said the boy with the orange headband, with one of his smiles, then he turned again to the boy with purple hair saying: «And now, dear Leon, you have to repeat the words: "I, Leon, give my title of Galar champion to Raihan"» 

The now former champion looked at him with a stern expression when Raihan's Smart Rotom flew beside him. 

«Come on, man... Don't be shy: I need your statement, don't I? Come on!» said the now new champion again, with a smile, as he continued to hold poor Hop in his hand. 

Leon assumed an expression of defeat, and then the cap he was wearing fell on his face, after which he spoke saying: «I, Leon, renounce the title of champion of Galar, which I yield to Raihan, of the city of Hammerlocke» 

The whole thing had been recorded by Rotom Phone, who flew again next to his "little master", showing him the video he had just recorded. 

«Perfect... My plan went very well, that's all there is to say!» Raihan said to himself, with a satisfied smile, when then there were a few moments of silence. 

This silence was then interrupted   
by Galar's former champion. 

«Now... Now you got what you wanted, Raihan... Get us back to normal and get us out of this situation!» Leon said afterwards, with a serious look, after putting his cap back on his head. 

There was a long moment of silence, where Galar's new champion stared at the tiny boy in the cape... when suddenly, he took on a disturbing expression, saying the following:  
«My dragon is hungry... time to feed him...» 

At those words, Leon again gouged his eyes out, shocked... but not even the time to move a finger, he found himself with Raihan's huge hand on him, who blocked him against the surface of the couch, allowing him, however, to see what would happen soon. 

«Raihan, NOO! ARGH!!» complained Leon, blocked by the giant boy's grip...  
The latter sneered perfidiously, when his attention then shifted to the little Hop, which he still held in his hand, and then moved him further in front of his huge face. 

«Dearest Hop... You will have the honour of being the first meal of Galar's new champion...» declared Raihan, with a wicked smile, when a deaf gurgling gurgling came out of his stomach. 

The young coach bleached those words again...  
He felt like he was in a nightmare... but that, unfortunately, was the raw reality. 

«Heh, heh... Hear that, little Hop? My stomach is impatient to make your acquaintance!» said Raihan, with a smile, even winked at the little boy with purple hair... 

He couldn't reply, so he was terrified, when all of a sudden... 

«HOP!!!!» a voice suddenly shouted...  
As he heard it, the boy gasped, recognizing it. 

«Leon! LEON!!! HELP ME, BROTHER!!!» the young coach began to shout loudly, moving his arms in the air, while his older brother was trapped under the giant boy's hand, shouting his little brother's name. 

«Ah, ah! What fun you are...» sneered wickedly Raihan, referring to the two brothers, when another grumble came out of his stomach. 

«Mmm... I can't wait any longer... I have a certain appetite...» said Galar's new champion, running his tongue on his lips, ravenous, thus attracting the attention of little Hop, who couldn't help but turn to his side, with a terrified expression on his face. 

«Uh, uh, uh... Bon appetite to me... And long live the dragon!» said Raihan, with a thirty-two-toothed smile, and then, with a quick move, pushed the little coach headlong between his lips, sucking him completely into his mouth, without him being able to react. 

Leon, from his position, bleached at the sight of what he had just witnessed, desperately shouting the name of his younger brother. 

Raihan sneered with his lips closed, seeing the reaction of the now   
former champion. 

The young Hop had thus found himself inside the warm mouth of the ex-gym master, lying on his tongue, when it started to move around the boy, savouring him and covering him with slimy saliva, while moans of pleasure arose from his throat. 

When the big tongue stopped moving around Hop, he coughs a couple of times, because of the excessive saliva that covered him. 

«Enough, please... Let me out...» begged the boy, on the verge of crying... when a gust of hot air hit him full, leaving him without oxygen for a few seconds... 

Hop he coughed again, taking back air, when suddenly, Raihan's mouth opened and fresh air reached the boy's face...  
The latter instinctively looked out and saw his older brother still trapped in the giant boy's hand. 

«LEON!!!!» cried out with all the breath in the boy's body without thinking twice... 

Hearing that voice, the former champion looked up instinctively, seeing his younger brother in Raihan's jaws. 

«HOP!!! MY BROTHER!!!!» shouted Leon in the same way, wriggling under the giant boy's hand, who didn't even hint at letting go. 

Needless to deny that Raihan was enjoying every moment of those moments with an inner smile, while his Rotom Phone was filming the scene, like anything else. 

At that moment, the corners of Raihan's mouth curled into a sneer, when he lifted, with the help of his tongue, the little coach against his own palate, and then pushed him into the back of his mouth, near his own throat, which at that precise moment, had widened, waiting to welcome the new meal. 

«No... no, no, NO!» said Hop, desperate, looking with terror at that deep abyss that was that throat, from which came sighs and gusts of hot air. 

Taken by the deepest fear, the little boy moved, looking for a possible escape route between the still wide open jaws of the ex-gym master... when he suddenly pushed, always with the help of his tongue, the poor Hop towards the soft palate, and then straight into the opening of his throat, whose damp walls, squeezed around the little boy's slender body. 

«No, please, DON'T DO IT!!!» he shouted Hop terrified, now with tears in his eyes, clinginging with all his might to the end of that tongue, trying somehow to get out of it, but it was all useless... 

With one powerful swallow, Raihan swallowed the poor Hop, who slowly sank into his throat, screaming desperately, when then, the giant boy closed his mouth again, after which he traced, with a finger, the path that his small meal was making through his throat, also highlighted by the tiny swelling that had been created, all with an evil smirk on his lips, finally letting escape a sigh of pleasure. 

A few moments passed when Raihan felt that his little meal had reached his stomach, from which a satisfied gurgling rose. 

«Mmm... Really tasty... it's not bad...» said the gigantic boy, running his tongue on his lips, smug, caressing his stomach, satisfied... when then, his attention was focused on one little guy in particular. 

With a totally shocked and horrified look, Leon had just witnessed, totally helpless, the scene of his younger brother being eaten alive by the giant former gym boss... 

In fact, the latter had done it on purpose to show the former champion the macabre spectacle. 

«Your dear little brother was really tasty, you know, Leon? Eh, eh, eh!» said the giant boy, with a smile, running his tongue on his lips, smug about the little meal he had just tasted...  
The purple-haired boy bleached at this revelation, and then took on an angry expression. 

«Because... WHY DID YOU DO IT, RAIHAN? WHY DID YOU MERCILESSLY DEVOUR MY BROTHER? WHY????» she yelled at him, the former champion of Galar, with tears in her eyes...  
The giant boy looked at him with yet another wicked smile. 

«Mmm... Because I was hungry, dear Leon...   
Besides, that's what a dragon would do, isn't it?   
Why do you think I've always liked them?  
With their size, they intimidate everyone...  
Mythical and fascinating creatures with great potential...  
...and me, I've always been like them...» replied with a disarming conviction Raihan... 

To those words, the boy with purple hair was unable to reply. 

«Well, Leon, you should thank me, since I showed you Hop before I devoured him! Anyway... I'm still hungry... and so, now it's your turn!» he said with a wicked smile Raihan, and then, with a quick move, took off the tiny boy's cloak and grabbed him between his fingers. 

«No, Raihan! DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!!» said Leon, with a terrified expression, aware of what was going to happen to him... 

«Up, up... You should be honoured to be the meal of Galar's new champion! Heh, heh!» replied the giant boy in turn, approaching Leon to his huge face, watching him for a while, while the Rotom Phone flew by. 

«Mmm... First, let's hear what you taste...» Raihan said later, addressing the former champion, when he opened his mouth and made his tongue flutter out, wrapping Leon's small body with it, testing every inch of it, a warm and soft muscle that slowly covered him with slimy saliva. 

«Argh... no...» the purple haired boy complained, coughing a couple of times, feeling almost suffocated by that tremendous saliva. 

Raihan stopped for a moment to assess the taste of the tiny human. 

«Mmm... Leon... I didn't think you were that tasty, you know? I think you'll make a delicious meal...» he said the ex-gym master, with a perverse smile, swiped his tongue on his lips, then, with a quick move, pushed the former champion headlong into his mouth, headfirst into his own mouth, without him having the chance to react. 

Leon looked around, still incredulous about where he was... 

«I can't believe this is true, that this is really happening...  
I feel like I'm in a nightmare!» murmured the purple haired boy to himself, with a shocked look... when the big, soft tongue underneath him began to move around him several times, testing him again, while sighs and gusts of warm air came from the bottom of his throat. 

«Mmm...» Raihan murmured with pleasure, while he sat on the sofa, relaxing, crossing his legs and spreading his arms on the backrest behind him... when he opened his mouth, and his little but pleasant morsel, Leon, was reached by an almost relaxing fresh air. 

The former champion gasped, almost without strength from the "struggle" he had with the giant boy's tongue. 

«Damn it, Raihan... Phew... Let me go!» said Leon, with a grimace of anger, turning to the former Hammerlocke's former mastermind... 

Leon clearly heard the latter sneering when, with his tongue, Raihan moved his prey underneath his pronounced canine... 

The former champion did not have time to realize that he found the canine implanted in his shoulder, deep down, like a sharp blade... 

Inevitably, Leon drove out a tremendous cry of pain, feeling that sharp tooth stuck in his shoulder, while red blood began to flow from it... 

A few moments later, and that terrible canine slipped out of the boy's shoulder, feeling almost faint, he took a hand to the wound, while the Rotom Phone was filming the whole scene, winked at its owner, who winked back. 

The time to recover, which Leon was lifted, by Raihan's tongue, against his palate, only to be pushed into the back of his mouth, near his throat, which at that precise moment, had widened, waiting to welcome his new and welcome meal. 

«No, hell... no, NO!» said Leon, desperate, looking with terror at that deep abyss that was that throat, from which came sighs and gusts of hot air... and where his beloved little brother had fallen... inexorably. 

«Hop...» whispered the purple-haired boy, about to cry, touching the cap he wore on his head... when suddenly, Raihan's tongue pushed his meal towards the soft palate, and then, straight into the opening of his throat, whose damp walls clung around his body   
of Galar's former champion. 

«No, Raihan, PLEASE, DON'T DO IT!!!» shouted Leon, terrified, clinging with all his strength to the end of that tongue, trying somehow to get out of it, while he looked out of the giant boy's still wide open mouth... but unfortunately, the ex-champion's efforts were worth nothing. 

With a single powerful swallow, Raihan swallowed the unfortunate Leon, who slowly sank into his throat, crying out desperately, when then, the giant boy closed his mouth again, after which he traced, with a finger, the path that his small meal was making through his throat, also highlighted by the tiny swelling that had been created, all with a wicked smile on his lips, letting escape, finally, a sigh of pleasure. 

A few moments passed when Raihan felt that his new and small meal had reached his stomach, from which a satisfied gurgling rose. 

«Mmm... really delicious... there's nothing more to say...» said the former Hammerlocke's former master-gym, running his tongue over his lips, smug, also testing the traces of poor Leon's blood that had remained on his pronounced canine and in his mouth, when he had "bitten" him, smug about it too, then caressing his stomach, satisfied, while his Smart Rotom flew near him, showing him some frames of the recordings he had made, making the boy smile with satisfaction. 

«A meal like a true champion...  
Now the dragon is full.» Raihan said to himself, giving himself a few light pats on the abdomen... when a few moments later, a few gurgles were heard from it, a sign that digestion was beginning, followed by a noisy burp that came out of the boy's mouth. 

«Oops... Eh, eh!» he laughed among himself, massaging his stomach again when he yawned. 

«Mmm... I think I'm going to take a nap... It's just after a satisfying meal.» said Raihan, with a smile, when he stretched his back out on the couch, putting his arms under his head like a pillow, closing his eyes afterwards, with a smile on his lips... 

...while in his stomach, poor Leon and Hop were slowly digested, thus disappearing forever. 

* * * 

It was in this way that Raihan was totally recognised as a new champion by the Galar league, also thanks to the statements that the former champion, Leon, had left his own   
to Hammerlocke's former mastermind. 

About the sudden disappearance of Leon and his brother Hop, however, nothing was ever known... 

...also because the truth would never come out... 

...ever. 

«Long live the dragon!»

THE END


End file.
